Lupercus Cassius Baine
Early Childhood Lupercus Cassius Baine was born on the 4th of October, 1989 to William Hugo Baine & Katherine Ann Baine. Upon the parents' discovery of their pregnancy, they made the immediate decision to get as far away from the manor as possible before Charles Eric Baine found out; fearful to give their children the upbringing they had endured which had ultimately sent Lupercus' mother insane. He was the eldest twin out of him & Liliana Frances Baine. Despite there only being mere minutes between the births of each twin, Lupercus still took the eldest role in his stride (both teasing & protective of his younger twin). The pair were exceptionally close right from the start & spent all their time together, happy in their home with their loving parents & no worries or fears in the world. It was when the twins were around four years old that nerves grew strung for William & Katherine. Despite hope that they would be free from Charles' watchful eye if they were careful enough to stay within their home as much as possible, the power the Baine's had around Bellus Monstrum was enough for the paranoia to take over & cause the decision to send the twins away with the idea that they were in much more danger staying with their parents should Charles come after them than if they were sent to the orphanage. As far as they knew, Charles didn't even know the twins existed. So they left, unsure why they were there but hopeful that their parents would return for them one day. They still had one another to keep company which was the most important thing to either of them. Something that stayed important to them throughout their junior years at the orphanage. Late Childhood-Teen Years Their first few years at the orphanage seemed to pass without a hitch, full of youthful memories & friendships abound. Lup grew into his energetic, slightly cocky personality which proved to make him quite the well known star around the orphanage; someone who most kids loved & most adults were frustrated by. Liliana did her best to keep him in check though when he got too rowdy, and Lup in turn kept boredom from reaching his sister's life. It was sometime after their 9th birthday that things took a turn for the worst in the twins' lives. A representative of the Baine's had sent for the twins, both of which were then taken to the manor & found themselves face to face with their grandfather for the very first time in their young lives. Tied to chairs opposite one another, Lup was forced to watch as Charles mercilessly tortured his sister to the point that Lup was begging he hurt him instead. Lil was exceptionally tough (perhaps even a little more physically strong than Lup at that age); but he couldn't stand to see her in such a state & have to sit through her screams & sobs without any way to stop the pain. It took Lil passing out from the pain for Charles to stop & finally make the offer that would set Lup's life into motion; in exchange for letting Lil go & allowing her to live her life safely from the orphanage, Lup would have to remain with Charles to be raised following the same life as his parents had before him. Despite the terror at what that may entail, Lup cared more about his sister's life than his own & quickly agreed to the terms in hopes she would be freed immediately. This resulted in Charles finally turning the knife on him instead; branding him with his mark before doing the same to Lil as a sign that he owned them both & wasn't afraid to drag Lil back should Lup decide to become disobedient towards Charles at any point. Only then was Lil carted away from him - his final chance to see her for years to come. Lup's life was immediately one of tortures & strict rules from that day onward. As a generally stubborn child, the idea of following someone else's every order (especially when it came to bringing physical harm to others) wasn't an easy thing to get used to. The thought that every moment of pain he brought to another or had brought upon him was one saved from his sister was the only thing that kept him on the path of destruction. Over the years, he found himself becoming the picture-perfect student in Charles' eyes. He'd always been a good actor which made the mask an easy one to form, but everything he was doing was slowly changing his ways for real as well. The faces of every victim he was brought seemed to meld into that of his grandfather; his anger at being there & being forced to do this released with every drop of blood spilled at the tip of his blade. Perhaps he even began to enjoy it, despite how hard he tried to deny Charles was succeeding in his plans. It was his mid teens by the time he was finally allowed the freedom to come & go from the manor without supervision. It had been drilled into him by this point that it was futile to try to leave, as Charles knew exactly where his sister was & would drag them both back should he attempt anything. He knew he didn't have anywhere to run to anyway. He knew that he couldn't show Lil who he had become; a cold, damaged shadow of his former self. Yes, knew how to put on that mask so he seemed as personable as he was before being taken under Charles' control; but deep down he knew it would never stand should he find himself face-to-face with his sister again. So he would remain outside the orphanage's gates. He'd catch site of his dark haired, blue eyed sibling from a safe distance & find comfort in the knowledge that she was safe & seemingly happy within the fortress of the orphanage. He'd often see her with another dark haired, blue eyed girl whom she seemed to share a close bond with; as they once had. He wasn't sure if she had been there while he had, but he was glad to see she had a best friend. Made it a little easier to leave every day (although it was still the hardest thing for him to do; drag himself away from the one person worth savoring his humanity for to return to the one turning him into a monster). It was on one of his visits to the orphanage that he was caught. Not by Charles, luckily - but by the girl he'd always seen with his sister. She told him she'd noticed him watching from the distance before, too, and questioned why he stayed so far away when the orphanage was open for him to visit. The pair fell deeply for each other, but Lup's concern that he would end up hurting her (either directly or through Charles); he ultimately ended things after less than a year. The safety of those he loved was more important than the love itself. for the full story of their relationship see - Vaine With the loss of Astrid came the final blow to his humanity. There simply wasn't any place for him to good anymore - not when Charles' control over him was so strong that he could snuff anything he loved in a heartbeat. He still made the occasional visit to the orphanage for a while, but without as much frequency as he couldn't bear seeing Astrid (or worse; her seeing him). He never fought Charles' orders; never spoke out or voiced any emotions (not that he had to Charles in a long time anyway). Soon enough he was only leaving the manor in order to collect the occasional victim himself, much to the sadistic enjoyment of Charles. As a "reward" for his obedience, Charles let Lup know he had sent for a special someone who would be spending some time at the manor. Lup's heart immediately dropped at the mention--the images of both his sister & his ex lover quick to fill his mind--but his fears were dashed the moment a car pulled up outside the manor & a strikingly beautiful young woman stepped out from the side door. This woman - Sophia Dominique Baine - was to become his wife. for the full story of their relationship see - Sup Early Adulthood This is his early adulthood years. Late Adulthood This is his late adulthood years. Appearance The most notable feature for Lup is his piercing blue eyes - a feature shared between the Baine twins. Both twins also share dark brown--almost black--hair which they picked up from their mother. Lup's is particularly light & bouncy, always shagged up in a somewhat messy yet neat style. He's built rather slender thanks to his height, but still strong through years of dragging around victims. He stands at approximately 5'11" which gives him an advantage most of the time; taller than most that he meets without towering over them. Gives him a slightly larger range of victims to select from than he'd have at average height. His clothing style isn't particularly notable. Most of his wardrobe is black so he doesn't stand out as easily (& if he spills any blood on him it won't be a bitch to get out) & features a strong pair of Docs which are necessary with how much he walks (& with the manor in the middle of nowhere it's good to have a strong pair of shoes for the terrain). Personality and Behaviour The difference between Lup pre-manor & post-manor personality-wise are striking due to the change in lifestyle. As a child, Lup was always the more rambunctious of twins; a troublemaker with a suave tongue which frequently kept him from punishments for his actions (aside from when it came to Lil - his charms wouldn't work on her & she always made sure to give him a stern response if he was going over the top). After Charles took him though, the change in personality was instant. The fear of Charles himself was enough to keep him perfectly in line over the first few months, but time spent under his control alone kept him from returning once the initial fear was dying. If he did something wrong then he could take the punishment, but after so long of being forced to hurt others would be enough to make even the biggest saints cold. It didn't help that he was genetically predisposed to thrive in the life too. As he got older, he was trained to use his prior charm to his advantage when it came to picking up potential victims. So when it comes to interacting with most people, Lup has a way of putting on a mask & acting as though he had never been taken in the first place. The slick charm & jokey personality come out, easily catching the interest of anyone he's after enough to get them home with him. It really is nothing more than a front though - as soon as he's home, he's back to being his cold self once more. Lup doesn't enjoy hurting people, per se. It's just a necessary part of his life that he continues even after the death of Charles. He thought that by killing him he could also kill the part of himself that had come to crave the pain he brought to others, but when the feeling remained he simply didn't have what it took to try and force himself to stop. Instead, he deals with his cravings on his own while also giving Atticus a safe outlet should he follow in Lup's footsteps. Relationships * Astrid D'or Vasseur (Ex-Lover - Vaine) * Charles Eric Baine (Owner - CharColishes/Chup) * Liliana Frances Baine (Sister - Lul) * Sophia Dominique Baine (Wife - Sup) Playlist This is a list of songs associated with Lupercus: * A Beautiful Lie - Thirty Seconds To Mars - A Beautiful Lie * All These Things That I've Done - The Killers - Hot Fuss * Arsonist's Lullabye - Hozier - Hozier * At My Worst - Get Scared - Everyone's Out To Get Me * At Least I'm Not As Sad (As I Used To Be) - Fun. - Aim and Ignite * Avalanche - Bring Me The Horizon - That's The Spirit * Baby Boy - Mother Mother - No Culture * Believe - Hollywood Undead - Notes From The Underground * Believer - Imagine Dragons - Believer * The Bird And The Worm - The Used - Lies For The Liars * Bite My Tongue - You Me At Six, Oli Sykes - Sinners Never Sleep * Breakout - Stiff Little Fingers - Inflammable Material * Broken Crown - Mumford & Sons - Babel * Burden - Ages Apart - Can You Hear Me * Careless - Theory Of A Deadman - The Truth Is... * Carnivore - Starset - Transmissions * Carry On My Wayward Son - Kansas - Leftoverture * Champion - Fall Out Boy - Champion * Civil War - Andy Grammer - The Good Parts * Closer To The Edge - Thirty Seconds To Mars - This Is War * Dangerous - Shinedown - Threat To Survival * Day 'N' Nite - Kid Cudi - Man On The Moon: The End Of Day * Dear Sister - The Pretty Reckless - Going To Hell * Dear X, You Don't Own Me - Disciple - Horseshoes & Handgrenades * The Deconstruction - Eels - The Deconstruction * DKLA - Troye Sivan, Tkay Maidza - WILD * Drive - Incubus - Make Yourself * Elastic Heart (Cover) - Written by Wolves - Elastic Heart * Falling & Flying - 360 - Falling & Flying * Free - Broods - Free * From Yesterday - Thirty Seconds To Mars - A Beautiful Lie * Get Out The Way - Mother Mother - Very Good Bad Thing* * Goner - Twenty One Pilots - Blurryface * The Good, The Bad And The Dirty - Panic! At The Disco - Death Of A Bachelor * Happy Pills - Weathers - Happy Pills * Headphones - WALK THE MOON - What If Nothing * Heavydirtysoul - Twenty One Pilots - Blurryface * Hell - Ghost Town - In The Flesh * Hollow Moon (Bad Wolf) - AWOLNATION - Run * Hunter - Thirty Seconds To Mars - A Beautiful Lie * Hurricane - Thirty Seconds To Mars - This Is War * I Am Machine - Three Days Grace - Human * I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love With You - Tom Waits - Closing Time * I Will Not Bow - Breaking Benjamin - Dear Agony * I'll Be Good - Jaymes Young - Habits Of My Heart * I'll Sleep When I'm Dead - Set It Off - Cinematics * In The Shadows - The Rasmus - In The Shadows * Joyriding - Frank Iero And The Patience - Stomachaches * Just Like You - Three Days Grace - Three Days Grace * Lane Boy - Twenty One Pilots - Blurryface * Los Angeles - Sugarcult - Lights * Losing My Mind - Mystery Skulls - One of Us * Love Stuck - Mother Mother - No Culture * MANIAC - Kid Cudi, Cage, St. Vincent - Man On The Moon II: The Legend Of Mr. Rager * Monster - Imagine Dragons - Smoke & Mirrors * Mr. Rager - Kid Cudi - Man On The Moon II: The Legend Of Mr. Rager * Not Your Fault - AWOLNATION - Megalithic Symphony * Out Alive - Ghost Town - Evolution * Point of No Return - Starset - Transmissions * The Pretender - Foo Fighters - Echoes, Silence, Patience & Grace * R.I.P. 2 My Youth - The Neighbourhood - Wiped Out! * Reap - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Am I the Enemy * Red Cold River - Breaking Benjamin - Ember * Remember Everything - Five Finger Death Punch - American Capitalist * Right Before My Eyes (Unpeeled) - Cage The Elephant - Unpeeled * Roots - Imagine Dragons - Roots * Run - AWOLNATION - Run * Runs In the Family - The Hoosiers - The Secret Service * Say Amen (Saturday Night) - Panic! At The Disco - Pray For The Wicked * She Had The World - Panic! At The Disco - Pretty. Odd. * Sick Of It - Skillet - Rise * Sins Of My Youth - Neon Trees - Habits * Some Boys (RAC Maury Mix) - Death Cab for Cutie - Keys and Codes Remix * Some Nights (Intro) - fun. - Some Nights * Starboy - The Weeknd, Daft Punk - Starboy * Stay Home - Self - Shrek Soundtrack * Staying Up - The Neighbourhood - I Love You. * Still Breathing - Mayday Parade - Anywhere But Here * The Story - Thirty Seconds To Mars - A Beautiful Lie * Stumbling In Your Footsteps - Get Scared - Everyone's Out To Get Me * Taking Me Down - Ages Apart - Can You Hear Me * Therapy - All Time Low - Nothing Personal * There's No Going Back - Sick Puppies - Connect * THISKIDISNOTALRIGHT - AWOLNATION - Megalithic Symphony * Throne - Bring Me The Horizon - That's The Spirit * Trapdoor - Twenty One Pilots - Twenty One Pilots * Unwell - Matchbox Twenty - Exily On Mainstream * Vampire Shift (B-Side) - All Time Low - Last Young Renegade* * Watch Me Rise - Mikky Ekko - Time * What A Catch, Donnie - Fall Out Boy - Folie à Deux * Windows - AWOLNATION - Run * You Found Me - The Fray - The Fray *song may not be available on Spotify playlist